Her hardest choice
by CarmineRaven
Summary: Raven goes to a new highschool, to forget about a horrible tragedy. She makes friends, enemies and admirers. Two guys capture her heart but each one wants her for himself. Both guys have different personalities. Alot of jealousy, love and hate. RaeRobRedX
1. Meet the future boyfriends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of it's characters.**

The soft silk slid across her skin, as she finally slid into her bed. Tomorrow would be a hard day... A day that she _had _to start a new life. Ever since _The Incident _she had not been herself.. Because of that same Incident.. she had to leave her old life, her old house that she grew up in and her best friend.

--

The alarm clock ran, and Raven jumped out of bed. She'd been waiting for this day to come for months. Today, she would start a new life, find new friends and hopefully forget the horrible things she had to go through in her old life. She rushed into the rest room and closed the door shut. She looked up at the mirror hanging up against the wall and smiled. She _had _to do this. She had to start a new life. For herself, for her loving mother.. and most importantly her older sister... that was dead. So she grabbed a bar of soap and shampoo, and went into the shower... to wash off all the sick memories, once and for all. Today was the day.. that she started a new junior year in a new highschool, Revel High.

Once she came out, she dried up her hair and let her hair down straight. Her hair, has been told, to be the silkiest, the most mysterious hair imaginable. It had been very long, going down her back, all the way down to her hips. Her coloring had been the most unusual, her hair was dark blue. But no, her hair was surely not the most fascinating thing about her, it had been her eyes. Her eyes were the darkest shade of blue. Her eyes made many men _and _women stop and stare. Her gaze was the most captivating.. and her smile to be the coldest smile yet. Raven looked up at the mirror and put on the smallest amount of makeup. Just some black eyeliner to bring out the darkness in her eyes.

"Raven!" called Arella.

" Be down in a minute mom!" answered Raven.

Raven came out of the rest room and looked around her room. She had to pick out a perfect outfit for her first day at a new highschool. She looked in her closet and smirked, she knew what she would wear.

Raven came downstairs, to find her mother making pancakes.

" Oh _nooww_ you come down.. just as you smell the pancakes."

" Ofcoursee.. why else would a teenage girl come down to her kitchen on the first day of her new highschool?_ "_

" Wow.. getting all dressed up for your new day ?"

" Its nothing mom.. just the same kind of clothes i wear every day"

But it really wasn't. She always looked beautiful... but today.. today she would sweep guys off their feet. She was wearing a tight, long sleeved, dark blue shirt brought out her eyes perfectly. And on the bottom she wore skinny jeans that perfectly embraced her curvateous body. And on her feet, were dark blue flats that matched perfectly well with her shirt and her dark blue belt. YES, she loved blue.

Arella smiled at her _only _daughter and handed her a plate full of pancakes. Raven hurried up and ate her breakfast, but the more she ate, the more she wanted to throw up. Today _is_ a very important day. And Raven was a nervous wreck. But no, oh no, she wouldn't let anyone know it. Not her, the girl who had been so hurt by everyone in her life.. she just didn't think anyone was worth any time anymore. Well, except for her mother, probably the only woman she knew that suffered more than her..

" Hurry up Rachel, you're going to be late for school ! " Her mother used her first name whenever she was serious.

" Fine fine i'll just not eat and starve at school."

" You know, when you use sarcasm, i find it incredibly annoying."

" Ok mom than let me eat, i'd rather be late for school rather than starve".

"oh Azar, just hurry the hell up"

Raven smiled and finished her last pancake. Soon she took her book bag and went off to her new school.

The building was huge. She heard that it was an incredibly big building.. but this.. this was just ENORMOUS. It had 4 floors and bout 15 exits. The school was surrounded by loud teenagers doing all kinds of things. The goths standing under the tree, the Cheerleaders practicing by the fountain, the jocks sitting on the rocks enjoying their view.. a group of brainiacs here and there, and the ghettos . And on top of the main entrance, it said "REVEL HiGH" in enormous, red letters. Oh how much Raven hated red... That color made her cry half of her life. Blood of the innocent, spilled, and the innocent destroyed. Raven's childhood burned, with humongous red flames.

As soon as Raven stepped in, she heard whistles here and there. She just rolled her eyes and ignored them. She never payed attention to men who randomly screamed out "compliments". Girls scoffed and gave her nasty looks, just to see them returned even stronger. Jealousy was a feeling very familiar to Raven. Ofcourse it was, since all her years in her other schools were destroyed just because some girls were jealous. Raven hated jealousy.. but that didn't stop her from being jealous of every kid that had a normal, healthy family..

Raven took out her schedule and saw that she had Biography first. Room 206. So she guessed that the room was on the second floor. She went upstairs to the second floor just to come out right in front of the room 206.

" Oh finally, something that was found easily"

" I know, this school is too big for any normal person" said a voice from behind her.

Raven turned around as if to expect someone very annoying. But in return she saw a beautiful guy, who seemed to be around 18 years old. He had brown spiky hair and eyes of the darkest shade of brown. He smirked at her and looked her up and down. (RED X)

" Uhm.. and you are ?"

" Xavier Ford. X for short.. i noticed that you're new because you looked very lost... so i'm here to help you, so if you want, i could show you around campus."

" Uhm.. No thanks . I could take care of myself. " She turned around to leave, but he got a hold of her hand.

" I didn't mean to come off like that.. i just want to help a new student" He smiled... and something told Raven that thats not the only thing on his mind.

" Are you deaf ? I just said that i don't need _any _of your help. And plus i'm right next to my class, you don't need to show me around anywhere."

Xavier just looked at her, at her _eyes _precisely. He had never seen eyes like hers before. He just couldn't stop staring, her eyes could be compared to a book, a very interesting, _tragic _book. It looked as if she contained so much sorrow, and all of that just in her eyes. He wondered whats in her heart.

Than all of a sudden Raven yelled .

"HELLO ! Are you deaf ? I said "hello" like 10 times already."

Right than he snapped out of it.

"Oh.. sorry .. uhmm.."

" UHMM Could you maybe... oh ii dont know... maybe LET GO OF MY HAND ?"

Right than he realized that he had been holding her hand ever since.. But in his defense, her hand was incredibly soft and small so her hand fit right into his without a problem so it wasn't even noticeable for him.

"Oh.. sorry"

He let go of her hand smoothly and put them back on her hips.

"Uhm so i'll see you later ?"

"Maybe."

He just looked at her and smiled. That was his new target now.

Raven came into her classroom to see that this was one of the largest rooms shes ever been in. She saw 2 empty seats in the middle of the room and picked one of them. Right as she sat down, a girl with strange orange hair started to talk to her.

" Hey ! Are you new here ?"

" Yeah.. But im a junior though."

"Oh wow, so am ii ! My name is Kori Anders, what bout you?"

" Uhm.. My name is Raven Roth.. "

" Oh , so Raven do you know the guy who was just talking to you outside of class?"

" No, but he was _very _annoying."

" Thats Xavier Ford.. One of the school's hottest, most popular guys."

" wow, no kidding"

" Yeah he's gorgeous and all but he's the world's _biggest _player. He only has one thing on his mind, and its not a long lasting relationship. Trust me. Im just telling you because of the way he looked at you."

Raven made an annoyed face.

"The way he looked at me ? He didn't LOOK at me in any way".

" Oh yes he did. But just be careful. I heard he's involved in gangs and he's known to be one of our school's most dangerous guys."

Oh no. Now Raven was really pissed off. She doesnt even know the guy, and people are telling her his life story.

" I told you, i don't even know him like that, and plus i'm sure we won't even see each other again, this school is to big for anyone anyways. "

Kori giggled.

" Silly, he saw you go into this class. He knows your first period class. Which means that you'll be seeing alot of him"

Raven scoffed.

_Oh great today barely even started yet, and i have guys stalking me already. Great, just great. _

The biology teacher walked in and started the lesson. The rest of the period was all the same. The teacher introduced himself and let every student do so as well.

The rest of the school day was just as Raven expected, a few strict teachers, a few soft ones. Guys walking around next to her pretending to do something just to stare at her, and girls hating on everything she did. All was the same, except for last period.

Here... everyone were introducing themselves, and almost everyone was present. Everyone except for one guy named Richard Grayson.

The teacher looked at the attendance and said:

" Ok class.. now its Richard Grayson's turn to introduce himself. Oh great.. i get him in my class. Might as well shoot myself now."

Silence all over the classroom.

"Richard Grayson?"

No answer. And than all of a sudden, the door opens loudly, only for a guy to step in.

Raven NEVER did this. Ever, But her mouth just dropped. A guy with the blackest, spikiest hair stepped in. He had the most beautiful dark blue eyes, and he had the warmest smile on him. But as soon as he opened his mouth, Raven's and every single other girl's fantasy of him disapeared. He LOUDLY said:

" AyOo Mr. Martin, how bout we cut this crap and just chill in here??"

"Im guessing your Richard Grayson."

" Hell yeah ii am. Now let me see if theres any fine girls here .."

He started pointing at every girl in the class one by one.. and making comments about how they look.

" That chicks hit, that chick's just plain ugly, that ones iightt.."

And when it came to Raven's turn he just stopped.

" woooaah... uhh mister.. im sitting next to that girl.."

He found a seat right behind of Raven. Raven just rolled her eyes and smirked. She could have fun with this guy.

**Thats chapter one ! I will update soon, hopefully X It really depends on how much reviews i'll get. Be nice people please . I love writing !**

**Obviously i made Richard a bit .. weird.. but don't worry, in the later chapters he'll straiighten up. Just please don't flame because ii will track anyone down and i dont care who it is ima flame your ass ! But to all my nice reviewers .. ii love you guys 3. **


	2. New Friendship

**This is the second chapter. I hope you guys will like it ! And please review. I really appreciate it.**

He rushed to the seat behind her. He sat down and _stared._ I mean _really _stared. Her hair was an unusual color, and he loved it. He loved a girl who expresses herself well and sticks out of the crowd. Her hair was _really_ long. And she was _beautiful._ Pretty or hot would not be the word. Just beautiful.

" Uhm.. Mr.Grayson i would appreciate if you introduced yourself to the class properly and told us something about yourself".

Richard smiled. He loved attention. Especially the attention of the beautiful girl in front of him.

" Ma namez Richard, uhh.. im 18 ...annddd _i hate school_".

Mr. Martin clearly expected more out of Richard, but unfortunately for him, he didn't get any more information. Richard just sat back down and stared at Raven the whole period through. Raven, feeling his gaze on her, just flicked her hair in his face to let him know that she's annoyed.

After class Richard stood up and ran after Raven.

" YO! Chick in the blue! "

Raven stopped, and slowly turned around. And when she saw his face, she cocked her head to the side and waited for him to say something.

" Where you live at ??"

Raven just scoffed at his rudeness.

" Uhm.. first off, it's not - chick- , don't _ever _call me that. And where i live is none of your business."

She than gave him a look that said "you're pathetic", and started to walk away.

He just stood there, dumbfounded. _Nobody_ talked to him like that. Not in this school. This school was his. He pretty much _owned_ Revel High. Everybody knew him, and everybody respected him. Or else.

But instead of being angry, he was just amused. Usually girls would smile and flirt with him, but this chick, oh no, he means _girl _just walked away.

_Shit Richard, this was a great way to start off. Just fuckin great. _

He put his hand through his hair, and walked the other way.

Walking away, Raven smiled. One of her cold, evil, SEDUCTiVE smiles. She had this guy right where she wanted him.

Coming out of the school, she saw a familiar face. Kori Anders was standing right in front of the school.

" Raven ! Over here !"

Raven faked a smile. _Oh great. _

She walked over to Kori and just gestured a "hi".

The orange haired girl hugged her _tightly_ and smiled.

" So Raven, since you're new to the school, how about me and you hang around after school?"

" Uhm.. Kori, that would be great, but im uhh.. doing something after school.."

" Oh.. uhm ok ! But i was really looking forward to getting to know you, but okay.. ii guess i'll just head home."

Kori made a disappointed face and walked away. Right than Raven remembered.

_Oh great Raven, your first friend and you're already pushing her away. Didn't you promise yourself to start a new life ? To change? Have new friends?_

"Ugh.. fine.. KORi ! "

Kori looked back and clapped, surely they would have loads of fun. Raven gave her a weak smile and gestured a "follow me".

They walked to Raven's house, which was only a few blocks away. Raven knew that Kori was not the kind of girl she would usually befriend but, she was the only girl at her new school that didn't give her any attitude or dirty looks.. and plus she seemed sweet and kind.

When they reached Raven's house, they saw that Raven's mother was outside of her house.

" Finally, you came home! How did your first day of school go?"

" Great mom. _just _great. "

" Well, don't worry sweety it'll get better...Oh! I didn't see you there honey, and what's your name?"

Kori came out from behind Raven. She waved at Arella and smiled her billion dollar smile.

" My name is Kori Anders, im Raven's new friend."

Arella cheered.

" New friend huh ?? So your day didn't go _that_ bad?"

" Mom, can we just go inside the house..."

" Oh sure, i'll come in, in a minute."

"Thanx.."

Raven gestured for Kori to come after her. And as soon as they came in, Kori just stopped in her place and her mouth opened in an "O" shape. Raven smiled nervously.

" Uhm.. this is my grandfather's home. But he's dead soo.. he left the house to mom. I know it's a bit much but you'll get used to it"

Kori finally snapping out of her trance, answered:

" Oh ! No it's very very beautiful, very delicate... i lo-love it."

Raven smiled and went up the stairs to the second floor. Kori followed. As soon as they came into Raven's room, Kori threw her bookbag at the floor and fell into Raven's bed. They bed was a water bed so it started to bounce.

" WOW! i simply love your house Raven.. its just.. breathtaking."

"thanks.."

Kori giggled. Than she sat down straight on her bed and gestured for Raven to sit down next to her.

Raven did as she was asked.

"So Raven, where are you from?"

Raven's eyebrow twitched. She did not like where this was going. Where she came from, what she did and why she came here, were the questions she could not answer.

" Out of town, very far away, just decided to move here for no reason. NO reason at all..."

Raven kept on babbling on until Kori stopped her.

" Raven. If you don't feel like telling me any of this at the moment, than i completely understand. Some of us have dark secrets that we don't wish to tell, and it's okay."

Raven smiled. She was glad to let Kori come to her house. But Raven didn't know what to do. She than decided to ask her a few questions about her new school.

"Uhm, Kori , you know that im new at this school, so can you tell me what's up? Anything i need to know about anyone or anything..?"

Kori than clapped.

" I know everything that you need to know about this school. It's like a regular highschool. The goths are kind of seperrated though. But other than that, theres different kind of groups. The rich kids, the nerds,the cheerleaders,the jocks, the punks, the gangsters and the plain dangerous player assholes. "

Raven smiled. She liked what she was hearing. Kori seeing Raven's expression, continued on with her speech.

" Theres only a few kids that stand out though. Uhm.. theres Kitten Moth, she's the head cheerleader. Uhm.. there's Jinx Rider, she's the dangerous girl of the school. I heard she sells drugs. There's Karen Kelly. She's one of the ghetto girls. She's known for having fights with girls _and_ guys every day. That's just the girls. From the guys it's, Wally West. He's the main jock. He's known to be one of the school's nicest guys. Theres Roy Harper. He's one of the rich, _sexy_ guys."

Raven noticed Kori's eyes light up as she went off into daydreaming about Roy Harper. And right than she knew, Roy Harper was OFF limits for Raven.

"Ahem.. Star.. continue."

" Oh ! Sorry Raven, but just the thought of him gives me chills. But on with my speech.. well.. theres also Garth Stevens. He's on the swimming team and he's 1 of our school's heartthrobs. Theres Victor Stone, he's a jock.. theres Garfield Logan he's the school clown.. everyone knows him for his funny ways . Theres Xavier Ford.. the guy that you talked to! He's one of the plaiin dangerous guys.. He's thought to be selling drugs and he's one BiG player..

Raven just scoffed. That guy was too cocky.

" And theres Richard Grayson."

Raven looked up and smirked.

" Kori, tell me EVERYTHING you know about him".

**I will update soon ! Please review people ! And i will read one of your stories and review back !**

**Thank you guys.**


	3. A little deeper

**Here's chapter 3 people. I hope you really enjoy it!**

**Tokyo Blue: Thank you for the review . Oh don't worry, there will be plenty of encounters with the boys !**

**ChittyChittyBangBang : Thanks! Robin will straighten out though don't worry. But he'll always stay gangster in his heart!**

**Poetic Justice: Thank you . I hope you make your own stories too. Which i'm sure would be great !**

**718DarkStar: lol you'll find out soon enough .**

**XoXoMilly: Thank you so much, that means a lot to me.**

**Giselle: Aww Thank you so much!! Don't worry, the lemon will come in the later chapters . And there will be A LOT of action i promise you that! **

Kori clapped her hands.

" Friend Raven! Is it possible that you like him??"

Raven laughed.

" Kori, just because this guy seems sort of...uhmm... "interesting" to me, doesn't mean that i like him."

Kori gave a confused look and smiled.

" Than what is the reason behind your "interest" in him?"

Raven than smirked.

" You see Kori, no guy is unbreakable. Richard looks like he doesn't care about anything, but himself. But we all know that that's most likely NOt the case.. I just want to see what's on his mind."

Kori thought about it for a moment and than clapped.

" Oh friend Raven, that is a wonderful way of thinking!"

Raven smiled.

"So.. Do you want to tell me anything about him?"

Kori's smile than turned into a confused look.

"Uhh.. All i know about him is that his father is the famous Bruce Wayne, uhmm.. he is what they call "ghetto".. And he is known for playing every girl he ever went out with ."

Raven scoffed.

_This guy is obviously very cocky. Come on now, his father is a famous business man and he's obviously aware of his looks. Ugh, these kind of guys just disgust me. They don't know the true meaning of life._

Raven than pulled herself together and pulled her hair up in a bun.

"Uhmm Kori how about.. we just watch a movie? I got a DVD of a movie that came out not too long ago. I heard it's great.

Kori clapped and gave Raven a humongous smile.

The rest of the day Raven and Kori watched a great movie called "Wanted". (Great moviie go see iit people. In theaters now.)

When it was nearly 10 P.M., Kori jumped out of her seat and picked up her bookbag.

"I'm going to see you first thing tomorrow?"

Raven smiled.

"Obviously, we have first period class together."

Raven walked Kori to the door and hugged her goodbye. Right as Kori was leaving, and Raven was about to close the door, Kori called out Raven's name.

"Raven!"

" Uhh.. yea?"

" I just remembered one more thing about Richard.. I heard his mother died of cancer 2 years ago. "

Raven stood there dumbfounded.

_Bingo._

Kori waved "goodbye" for the last time and disappeared out of sight.

Raven walked back to her room and sat down on her couch.

_So we have something in common. We both lost people that we loved. I wonder what goes on in his head. I don't have a clue yet.. but mark my words, i'm going to find out._

--

The next morning was all the same. Raven wore a long sleeved black shirt, tight skinny jeans, a thick black belt and black heals. She outlined her eyes with liquid eyeliner and put her hair up in a bun, gelling down her hair perfectly. For the finishing touch, she wore expensive Dolce & Gabbana glasses. Not sunglasses, normal, thin, rectangular glasses. She looked very mature ..and.. seductive.

She stepped in the school and looked around. Nothing unusual. All the same.

She looked at her watch.

7:45.

_Great. I'm 15 minutes early for school. Just great. What can i do for 15 minutes in this hell hole?_

Not knowing what to do, Raven started walking around in her school.

She saw normal teenagers doing normal activities.

Girls and guys next to their lockers, taking out their school books.. Girls and boys hand in hand.. 2 girls making out in the corner.

Raven walked down the hallway. There, she found a door which said "Music 101" in small bubbly letters. Soon she heard music inside the room and decided to come in quietly, not to disturb out talented musician.

She opened the door quietly, and stepped in without making a noise. There sat a guy, facing his back on her. He was playing the piano. She recognized the piece that he was performing. It had been Beethoven - Fur Elise.

She found a chair and sat there quietly in the corner, not disturbing the guy who was playing the beautiful melody. She had not recognized him but she was sure he was somebody very gifted and talented, simply because she never heard anyone play an instrument like that before. He got every beat correct and set the rhythm perfectly. It had been 3 minutes full of calmness and peace. It was just her and the mysterious guy.

After 3 minutes, the music stopped and the guy stood up. Raven just sat there waiting for the guy to turn around. He looked at the watch on his hands, and finally turned around.

Raven's eyes just widened slightly as she recognized the face.

He did the same, but he collected himself quickly and smiled.

" So doll face, you just barged in and decided to check out my skills? "

Raven scoffed.

" _Pleaseee ._ I have better things to do. The only reason i came in is because i heard someone play music. That's all. It has nothing to do with you."

The guy's smile just grew even bigger.

" I don't know what i ever did to you. You barely even know me." He said mockingly.

He walked up to Raven slowly and stopped an inch away from her face.

" You know.. i _like_ a girl with a lil attitude. But you see i _love _a girl with a good heart. And something tells me that you're not just an ordinary girl.. and trust me, soon me and you will be spending _a lot _of time together. "

Raven stood there .. _staring._ He was so close to her... and he was looking right into her eyes. She was doing the same.

Raven smiled.

" Appearance isn't everything."

Xavier smirked.

" You know, i still don't know your name."

Raven's smile disappeared.

" You don't need to know anything about me."

Xavier smirked even harder, if that was possible.

" You know, princess, i know your first period class.. i could just drop in and find out your name from your teacher."

Raven stayed quiet for a moment. Xavier stood right in front of her, waiting for her reply.

" Go ahead".

Xavier's eyebrow twitched. He was sure that Raven knew that he got slightly aggravated, because Raven's smile came back on her lips.

"Fine, you leave me no choice."

But than, right when Raven thought that Xavier would leave, the first period class bell rang, and Xavier got a hold of Raven's face, pulling her closer until he finally planted a kiss on her perfect lips.

It was a good 2 second kiss. Right as Raven realized what Xavier was doing, she pushed him, causing him to fall on his back.

Xavier laughing, stood up from the floor and made his way out the music room.

" Bye pretty lady".

Raven just stood there still.

_How dare this guy just kiss me?? _

" Uhhhhh.. Oh my god i swear next time i see him i'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

Raven rushed out of the room to her first period class.

Right as she came in, she noticed an empty seat right beside Kori. She sat down and followed on with the lesson.

_Uhh he got me so mad. Immature people these days. And he's not cute . Not at all._

But deep down inside she knew that, that was the biggest lie.

He was drop dead gorgeous. And as much as Raven hated to even think about that possibility, she might have enjoyed their kiss.

Even though it did last only 2 seconds.

The rest of the day was the same, classwork, homework, guys too scared to talk to her, girls too scared to loose their boyfriends.

Except for last period.

Mr. Martin smiled at the class.

" Ahem.. class. Today Richard Grayson will not be joining us due to .. uhhh.. ehmm. an "Incident" But i'm sure he'll be well enough to join us tomorrow."

_Oh no, i know what that means. _

"Incident" was a word that she hated the most. That is what she called her past life. "An Incident".

She knew something was up, even as she walked back to her house, she thought about what might have happened to Richard.

_I hope he's alright. Poor guy already lost his mother. _

Right as Raven thought of that, she walked into her house and gave her mother the biggest hug.

_Wow, i have a feeling that there's way more to Richard than he shows. And i will find out how much more exactly. _

**REViiEW PEOPlE PlEASE.**

**Thank you guys iillyy 3 . I know this chapter wasn't the greatest but i wrote it at 5 o'clock in the morning... Understand me people, im more tired than anything right now.**

**.**


	4. Attractions

**Thank you guys ! (For the reviews.) **

**And for the people who are annoyed by Richard's way of speech, don't worry, in later chapters it will improve. I mean, become NORMAL. And for the people who want to see lemon... it will come! But later on, because i want Raven to fall for the boys first... Hehe X.**

The next day, Raven went to school only thinking about one thing.

_What the hell happened to Richard._

As usual, she looked stunning. She was wearing a black tang top (that exposed her stomach fully), blue skinny jeans, black belt and black and blue heals. She had her hair high up in a ponytail, letting her hair flow with the wind. Her makeup was just liquid eyeliner around her eyes, and some blue eyeshadow.

She waked down the hallways, to see everything the same.

_Oh god, i hope i don't bump into Xavier. He probably stalks me all day._

Fortunately for her, he wasn't anywhere near. She stepped into her first period class, to see that the whole class was in already. Mr. Martin was talking, but right as Raven stepped in, he stopped.

" Ms. Roth, all the seats in the class are already filled, it seems that the school staff is having problems assigning students to a class, now that this class already has thirty three students and we only have 30 desks. So now if you want to join this class, you are going to have to stand in the back or go to the class across the hall, because since this is only the third day of school, all the biology classes are on the same subject."

Raven frowned.

_Just perfect, what a great way to start a day._

" Uhm, i think i'll just go to the other class, because i can't learn anything standing up".

Mr. Martin gave an understanding look and smiled.

" Fine, Miss Roth, the classroom is 218 and the teacher's name is Miss Bardon. Just tell her that i sent you in."

" Alright, thank you."

While turning around to walk away, Raven caught a glimpse of Kori sighing and putting her head down on the desk.

The room wasn't very hard to find, considering that it was the room exactly the opposite of her homeroom. She opened the door carefully and smiled uneasily. There she saw a group of students looking up at a teacher, whom she assumed was Miss Bardon.

" Uhm excuse me Miss Bardon?"

Miss Bardon was a tall, skinny, Spanish lady, around the age of 30. Right as she saw Raven come in, she frowned and looked Raven up and down, as if scanning her for any imperfections.

And than Miss Bardon said: ( in the coldest voice imaginable.)

" What do you want?"

Raven clenched her fists, and tightened her jaw. She literally had to hold herself down, to not say anything "inappropriate" to the teacher.

" Uhm, my name is Raven and the seats in my class were full so Mr. Martin sent me here."

Miss Bardon's eyebrow twitched and she quickly answered :

" Than stop disturbing my class and sit down."

_Man, what the hell is this lady's problem. I swear if she wasn't a teacher, than she would be sorry.  
_

Raven made her way to the back of the classroom and sat down at the only empty desk there.

This classroom was way better than Mr. Martin's classroom. The desks were much cleaner, the board was much larger , and there were not as much students in the class.

Raven looked around, to see all the students looking straight at the teacher, not saying a word. In other words, being a perfect class.

_Obviously they're going to be this way, if they won't than that dragon teacher would just probably eat them._

Than Raven realized something.

The student to the right of her, had his head down. The teacher didn't say anything to him about his behavior, so she figured that this must be the most "outspoken" guy in the class.

Suddenly Raven flinched. She couldn't see his face, but the back of his head looked very familiar.

He had pitch black, spiky hair and his shoulders were quite muscular. He was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt, some baggy jeans and black nike dunks.

Raven's eyes searched him. He seemed _too_ familiar to her. There was something about him, that just screamed for attention.

" EXCUSE ME MISS RAVEN."

Raven looked right at the teacher and realized that all of the attention in the class was on her. She guessed that this wasn't the first time that the teacher had called out her name.

" Excuse me Miss Raven, but i would appreciate if you would stop looking around in the class and pay attention up here, to me."

Raven sneered, but than faked a smile and spoke:

" Sorry, go on".

"Thank you, anyways as i was telling the class, there are twenty two students in this class and only eleven textbooks, so therefore, you all will work in pairs."

She looked around the class, to see if anyone was going to protest. As she saw that no one was going to say a word, she continued:

"Read pages thirty three to forty and than complete the questions on page forty two."

Raven grabbed her head and groaned.

_Oh this is just great, just when i was trying to stay quiet, i need to find myself a partner. Just perfect._

Raven looked around the room, to see that most of the class was already with a partner. She sighed, her only two choices left were two guys. One of them was wearing pants all the way up to his belly button and had his hand in his pants.

And the other choice... well, it was the sleeping stranger.

Obviously she rushed to the stranger. She pushed her desk close to his, only to see that he didn't make a move.

_Man, he must be tired._

Right as she sat down next to him, a short girl with pink pigtails came up to Raven.

" Uhmm.. i dont know who you are, but nobody partners up with... _him._"

She pointed at the stranger as if he was someone forbidden.

Raven sneered.

"Annnnddd... why not ?"

" Because... it's _him._"

" And what's wrong with him?"

The girls frown than turned into a dreamy smile.

"Nothing. That's the problem. Everybody is too intimidated to talk to him. He's just _perfect._"

Raven almost laughed.

"Alright, i think that i can handle Mr. Perfect over here."

"But the problem is that, he isn't feeling too well... i don't think that talking to him is such a good idea."

Raven gritted her teeth.

" I can handle it."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

Raven shook her head and looked at the strange figure next to her.

_Why is he still asleep?? Ugh im tired of this._

And with that, Raven shook the guy a little, trying to wake him up. After a few minutes, he finally decided to pick up his head. Right as he did, Raven froze.

He was Richard Grayson. But that wasn't the reason why she froze.

He had a black eye, and his face had a humongous cut. Which she was sure wasn't by accident.

He seemed to recognize her as well. He flinched at the sight of her, but recovered quickly.

None of them said a word to the other for a few minutes.

They just stared.

_Damn... Look at her eyes. I never saw eyes like hers before. Like two big sapphires... And her lips... Damn, her lips. _

Raven saw how intensely he as staring at her, so she blushed. She just couldn't control it. His masculine sense flowing right through her.

_He smells so... appealing. Even with the cut on his face... and his black eye... He is still more attractive than ever. He looks even better this way.. It adds on to his edge._

After a few moments, Raven decided to stop the silence.

" Uhh... We have work to do.. And you're my partner, cause i didn't want to be with Mr. Horny over there."

Richard laughed.

" AAh, damn shorty, you fine and all, but i don't do biology. This class is mad fucking boring_ yo._"

" Alright, than i'm going to do my work. "

" No you're not."

Raven raised her eyebrows and stared at Robin for a quite a while. All Robin did was stare back at her, without saying a word.

Finally when Raven realized that this was going on for too long, she finally responded.

" And why is that?"

Robin smiled and reached out his hand to her thigh.

" Cause i won't let you. Come on shorty, tell me something about yourself."

Raven scoffed and pulled herself back, so Richard's hand fell off her thigh.

Richard put his hand through his hair and looked down. For a moment there, Raven felt bad because it looked like he was actually ashamed, but that was replaced with a feeling of anger, as he shook his head and placed himself comfortably on the desk, concentrating on going back to sleep.

Raven than frowned and turned straight on her desk. She grabbed her textbook and started her work.

At the end of the period, Raven handed in all her work, and turned to leave the class when she heard someone call out her name. She turned back, to see Richard running to catch up to her.

" What do you want?"

Richard gave her the cheesiest smile in the world, and whispered so low that she could barely hear what he was saying.

" Come on shorty, don't be like that. All i want is to know what's good with you and me."

Raven gave him a little push and smiled.

" You really want to know? "

" Hell yessssssss."

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut short when somebody came from out of nowhere and stepped right in front of her.

It was a tall, skinny blond. She was wearing all pink and was covered in jewelry from head to toe.

She gave Raven an evil glare and turned to Richard.

" Oh baby! What happened to you? I called you yesterday all day and you didn't pick up! I was worried to death, i didn't know what to do... Why didn't you call me??"

Richard's smile turned into a frown as he spoke loudly.

" Kate, i told you millions of times to never call my house phone. And damn, stop with the curiosity.. I don't have to tell you anything."

And with that Richard stormed off to a school exit.

Kate stood there dumbfounded, while Raven coughed on purpose so Kate could get out of her way.

However, Kate didn't make a move.

" Uhm, excuse me... but can you please move, your kind of in my way not to sound rude."

Kate than turned around and spoke the loudest she could.

" Oh please, i'll move whenever i want to. And nice shoes by the way. So TOTALLY last season."

She turned back around and whispered just loud enough so only Raven could hear her.

" Stupid ugly bitches these days talking to my man."

Raven than smiled, one of her very sexy smiles. She patted Kate on her shoulder, until Kate finally turned back around.

" What the fu--"

BOOM.

Kate fell to the ground, as Raven shook her fist and made her way out of her first period class.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait guys... But please review.. The more reviews, the faster i update. **


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey, guys...**

**I know that i just started this story, and its too early for me to cancel but..**

**Im thinking about it, because i just feel really lousy these past weeks. **

**I LOVE writing, but im not sure if im good at it. I actually think that im not.**

**/... So should ii cancel this story or not? tell me please.. thank you guys, i love you all.  
**


End file.
